Facing Your Fears
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Janie x Cabel. So, Janie must face what she hoped never to have to deal with. After Fade. Hope you like it! R&R!


**Facing Your Fears**

**Janie x Cabel**

**Summary: **Janie and Cabel after the second book, Fade. Janie faces what she fears in this little drabble of a fanfic I wrote. Hope people like it, since it really was written because I was bored…One shot by the way… :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these books. I just write about them because I think they are awesome. =D

"Gone" will be released in February some time! Can't wait! XD

**On with the fic!**

_Janie, wake up…_

Janie ignored the voice. The dream.

_Janie, please wake up baby…_

She wanted to sleep. She wanted a dreamless sleep for once. She didn't want to wake up.

She finally did what she was told. Right when she woke up, she rubbed her eyes in hopes of regaining her vision. She had become used to this though. She was warned about what would happen one day. She would go blind.

She asked to Cabel after what seemed like forever, "What time is it?" Cabel looked at the clock and said, "It's 7:30." Suddenly he said," Wait, can't you see yet?" Janie groaned; she didn't like to be pestered in the morning, "Duh, of course not, or I would've checked the clock myself…why?"

Panic flickered through her thoughts for a second. She didn't know how long she had been blinded, and at the moment it didn't seem like her sight would recover anytime soon. She heard Cabel and imagined his worried form pacing back and forth. She asked again, "Why do you ask, Cabel?" She tried to keep her voice calm when she added, "How long have I been like this?" Cabel bit his lip nervously, and finally said quietly, "It's been an hour since you woke up, Janie. What does this mean? You can't be going blind now can you? I thought we had another year until this was expected!"

She heard the panic in his voice and she laughed, "Oh, wait, I can see!" Her vision wasn't recovered, but she was a good listener. She heard his pacing stop. She heard him get something. He said, "Hello? Oh, yeah, she just recovered…" She assumed it was a phone.

He hung up and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry, love, but I need to go down to the station. You need any help with anything?" Janie faked it and said, "Oh, no, I'm fine! Go to work…" And she shooed him off.

When she heard the door to the place slam she tried to see, but to no avail. It was useless. She started panicking, so she whispered to herself, "I am NOT going blind. I am NOT going blind…" She eventually tried to sleep. _Maybe I can just sleep this one off, _Janie thought to herself. This had happened once before a couple of weeks ago, so she knew that this could be a false alarm.

* * *

Janie woke up to a pounding sound. Janie groaned and walked out of the room, muttering something about, "how impatient are people these days?" She held herself up, noting again she couldn't see still.

After a few minutes of searching, she reached the doorknob. She twisted, and she jumped back when someone hugged her out of nowhere. "Ahhh!" She screamed. Cabel looked at her curiously for a second, before asking, "What's the matter Janie?"

She relaxed greatly when she heard Cabel's familiar voice. "Oh, sorry. I think I might've caught an extra dream, so I can't really see at the moment. Sorry," she said. She was a bit shaken, and she tried not to think about how much she was hiding from Cabel.

She relaxed when she heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "What time is it?" He smiled (she couldn't see it), and looked at the clock before answering, "It's around 4:30. Why?" She gasped. "In the afternoon?" She was panicking, but all he said was, "P.m." She nodded, like she felt completely unfazed by this, but what made this bad was that she _still_ couldn't see.

Cabel finally noticed her look of panic. "What's wrong baby?" Janie felt around for a chair. He immediately placed one in front of her fingertips. She sat down then fidgeted with her fingers. "There's something I need to tell you. I am really worried…"

Cabel thought she wouldn't answer, so he prompted, "About…? What's wrong? You can tell me anything…" She looked around, hoping she was looking in his general direction and reached out for his hand. Like a psychic, he gave her his hand. She held on like it was her last lifeline. Her only lifeline.

"Okay. This is going to be really hard…" She thought she heard him about to speak, so she held a finger in the air wherever she thought he was.

"I haven't been able to see since I woke up this morning." She stated this quickly so she wouldn't end up chickening out. She did hear his unmistakable gasp of horror, shock, and fear that escaped his lips. She waited patiently for him to speak, just so she knew he heard her, but he wouldn't talk. "Cabel, please say something…"

She almost missed it, but she knew that sound all too well. Muffled sobs escaped Cabel unwillingly. She felt up his arm so she could try to find his face. She cupped his cheek lightly, "We knew this would happen, Cabel. I know that it's bad, but we can get past this-"He interrupted her, "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered quietly. He was really upset, and he didn't give her time to respond. He dropped her hand, and she heard him run up the stairs. Only then did she hear the broken, muffled screams. The pillow didn't help much, though. His screams reverberated through her entire being, making her feel worse. She didn't have much hope her vision would magically come back, so she felt her way around the house.

She finally found what she was looking for. She held the umbrella near her feet, making it a little easier to find the stairs. Cabel was screaming, and it seemed that it would never end. Janie wanted to talk to him, so she waited patiently in the hallway for him to scream himself to sleep.

Cabel, after about an hour of screaming and another hour of crying, finally seemed tired enough to sleep. She was thrust into a dream, Cabel's dream. Janie noticed that he was holding a piece of paper to her. After a few minutes of scribbling, he wrote:

_Why didn't you tell me, Janie? I could've called someone…_

Janie shook her head, "I honestly thought I could sleep it off like last time." Then she realized the blunder she made in her words. Cabel instantly caught it and angrily wrote back:

_This happened…BEFORE!?! Why did you want to hide something so important to me?_

Janie's vision went blurry and she scrubbed at her eyes in hopes of stopping the tears that were going to come. She whispered, "I didn't want you to worry about me, Cabel. You shouldn't have to live with my like this. I mean, I can't even see you. Why would you want someone who can't even see what you look like every morning?"

Cabel looked at her, shock clear on his features, and then he wrote:

_Janie, believe me when I tell you this. I love you. I can deal with this. You could've confided in me with this. It's important. Janie, if something else happens too early, like your hands start to go numb before they are supposed to, tell me. I'm here, which is why I don't want you to go through this alone. You shouldn't have to._

Janie looked back at his sad, broken face and said, "Okay. But you can't just leave me like you just did. I had to find an umbrella to see again. I want to see again," Light, wispy tears cascaded down her face. He got up and rubbed them away. He wrote:

_It's going to be okay. I'll always be here. I stuck around this long, didn't I?_

He smiled, hoping she would feel a little better. She said, "This is the only time I can see you…" He smiled sadly and wrote:

_It's okay. I can always see you and how beautiful you are in my eyes. Don't worry about it because I don't care about silly little things like this. Nothing can keep us apart._

Janie seemed a bit skeptical about this, but to prove his point, Cabel kissed her gently. Janie relished in that feeling, wishing with all her might she would never go blind or crippled. She just wanted to be normal and live with her boyfriend forever. She never asked for this, yet it came anyway. There was no way to avoid it.

She smiled at him when they broke apart, the feeling still buzzing through her system. She said, "You should wake up. We don't know how long this little chat took," He laughed and ruffled her hair, but wrote before he officially woke up:

_Call me when you want to see me. I'm only a dream away._

He kissed her lightly again. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad, as long as she had Cabel.

* * *

Janie woke up with a start. Cabel watched her from down the hall. She saw his worn figure watching her warily. That thought filled her mind. _I can see. I can see!_

She voiced her thoughts as she ran to Cabel. "I can see, Cabel! I can see you!" And with that, she kissed him. This obviously caught him off guard, but when everything sunk in, he kissed her back, like it was a desperate need. Janie savored the feeling of being able to see. Cabel did too.

They broke apart. "What happened?" Cabel asked, his voice raspy and breathless from the kiss and screaming his lungs out earlier. Janie smiled, "I don't know. I just wanted to see. Willpower?" He laughed half-jokingly, "Maybe a case of mind over matter?" Janie's smile evaporated in a puff of smoke, "This might happen again though, and we can't overreact like we just did…" Cabel looked guilty and apologetic, "I am really sorry. I just felt so…useless over this whole situation. Next time, promise to tell me!"

Janie smiled, glad to feel that trust again; she really hated lying to him about this, so she said, "I promise."

"Good," Cabel said, smiling down on her like he just won the lottery. In a way, maybe they had.

* * *

*Five Years Later*

"Janie, you are so beautiful!" Carrie squealed, looking her best friend up and down. The long, dreamlike wedding dress Janie wore made her look like a princess. Cabel and Janie _planned _to have a simple wedding at Las Vegas, but it seemed there were too many people who were interested in coming. And the Captain even decided she would fund the whole thing! One more thing that even shocked Janie more was that her mother wanted to take her down the aisle.

Janie blushed a bit, but said 'thank you' anyways. She really didn't like being the center of attention, especially in big crowds, but decided not to complain about it and just make the best of it. I mean, it was _Janie and Cabel's wedding day! _Or at least that's what the invitations said.

Janie looked at herself up and down before feeling satisfied that she looked fine. She really was nervous. Cloud nine wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She wanted to be perfect for Cabel because he was her everything and beyond. He stuck with her through the good times and the bad and she loved him every minute for it.

* * *

Cabel looked at the rental tux hanging on the closet door. He wasn't getting cold feet, but his nerves were definitely on end. He really didn't want to make a fool of himself in any way, especially in front of Captain or Janie's mother, even though they don't really know each other well. He still wanted this day to be perfect for Janie, because he truly loved here, even though they may have had their rough patches once in a while. He would stay with her for as long as they both shall live.

* * *

The crowd stood. Janie, with her mother on her arm, walked as gracefully down the short walk as she could manage, before stopping in front of Cabel. He was smiling like he held the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's candy shop.

The crowd seated in their place. Janie looked at the familiar faces; Captain, her mother, and Carrie, and all the other family members who wanted to come. Nerves coiled her, but when Cabel gently stroked her cheek, her nerves melted away and it was just the two of them in that church.

The priest said the beginning parts and it was time for the vows. Cabel took a beautiful topaz ring out of his pocket, before whispering, "To make all the bad dreams go away." And he started the vows by saying, "Janie, we have been through so much together. The dreams were hard at first to accept, but it was easier because I knew you would be there for me no matter how messed up I was. I wanted to be worthy of such love, and I wanted to know what it was like for the first time for someone to really care about me. I never want to leave you."

The priest motioned to Janie and she said, on the verge of tears, "Cabel, you have always been there for me no matter how much trouble I may have caused you. You never treated me like a charity case. And you are right; we did have our rough patches, but we learned to grow with each other and face head on what we feared most, no matter how unpleasant and impossible it seemed. I want to thank you for what you did for me and I never want to live a second without you by my side."

A few quiet tears left Janie and others in the crowd. The priest went through the 'I do's' and the rings were placed on the other's fingers. Love could be felt in the room, and finally the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Cabel's kiss was soft and sweet. Janie wrapped her hands, along with the bouquet, around his neck, before kissing him back. She relished in the sweet kiss that promised love and care forever no matter what.

They knew that the hard times weren't over, but all they could ever do was live for the present, forgive and forget the past, and hope for a fantastic future.

**A/N: **I started this fic and I never finished it until today. I really love the book series and I am thrilled for February 7, 2010 when Gone will be released. Hope you like this! =D Read and review. Don't be afraid of that little button, because it loves what you think too! I really like to hear what people like about my story, just please no flames! =)

~~~ForeverIsALongTime~~~


End file.
